Blue Hope
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Mungkinkah harus tiada, penantian yang sia-sia. Seumur hidup menjadi sebuah harapan yang segalanya tentang dia.
.

 _Spica Zoe story_

 ** _Blue Hope_**

chara by

Kadokawa Games - Kantai Collection

.

 _Jika Kaga dan Akagi dipertemukan_

.

* * *

 _Blue_

Kaga setengah diam. Suaranya membisu meski tangannya berulah.

Pagi yang indah. Biar saja mereka mengatakannya begitu. Suara dari saluran televisi yang serba tahu. Padahal, sedikit keinginan yang terbesit di benak Kaga adalah..

Hujan.

Kopi dengan campuran krim susu kesukaan Kaga. Setidaknya, setiap pagi ia selalu ingin menikmatinya. Diletakkannya cangkir hangat yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap itu di atas meja. Dan meraih sebuah surat kabar yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk menikmati indahnya masa cuti yang sangat langka baginya.

Ternyata, menikmati secangkir kopi dengan campuran krim susu dengan cara seperti ini, adalah yang terbaik.

Kaga tersenyum.

Mungkin, bolehlah kali ini ia setuju dengan ocehan yang ia dengar dari saluran televisi yang baru saja ia matikan sebelum duduk tadi.

Cuaca pagi ini, menambah kenikmatannya untuk bersyukur. Apalagi, saat ia menoleh lembut ke sisi belakangnya. Melihat seorang gadis yang masih terlelap di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Gadis yang cantik.

.

Jangan salahkan Kaga jika pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya menggunakan selimut sebagai alas tubuhnya. Sebab, malam tadi Kaga telah memaksanya untuk bertukar pakaian. Dasar gadis itu saja yang keras kepala. Tapi biarlah. Namanya juga kakak sendiri. Kaga tahu betul sekeras kepala apa kakaknya.

Datang dengan keadaan mabuk, saat semua mahkluk di seluruh Jepang sedang tertidur lelap. Menggedor seenaknya. Memaksa seenaknya. Marah seenaknya. Menangis seenaknya. Muntah bahkan juga seenaknya di atas tubuh Kaga.

Mengingat itu, senyum di wajah Kaga memudar perlahan. Oh ayolah, jangan rusak masa cuti Kaga yang indah.

Ini hanya satu hari!

Kaga sadar, ini bukan waktunya bersantai jika ia masih melihat kakaknya dengan keadaan tak beradat tanpa busana tertidur di ruang tamunya yang indah.

"Akagi. Bangun."

Kaga meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggangnya. Menatap Akagi sangar sambil mengulurkan kakinya membangunkan sang kakak. Biadab sekali adik seperti ini.

Akagi tak merespon.

"Akagi. Sudah peraturannya bukan? Bahwa ini sudah menjadi rumahku."

Akagi masih tak merespon, meski perlahan, Kaga sudah melihat ia mencoba membuka matanya. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Cahaya pagi seketika menusuk pengelihatannya. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya dari sengatan dingin yang berasal dari mesin pendingin ruangan. Dan mengabaikan Kaga yang masih memandangnya murung.

"Sialan. Dengarkan aku!" Kesabaran Kaga mulai habis. Ditariknya selimut kesayangannya. Sampai ia rela malam tadi tak menggunakannya karena Akagi dengan tak tahu diri memuntahi selimutnya-Akagi yang baru saja ia berikan. Kakak sialan! "Bangun, atau aku akan mengusirmu ke jalanan." Kecamnya agak kejam.

Yang benar saja. Siapa yang kakak dan siapa adi sih di antara mereka berdua?

Bisa saja Akagi lebih tua empat tahun dari Kaga. Tapi masa iya tingkah lakunya tak bisa sedewasa Kaga. Sejak kecil, bukan Akagi yang bertingkah sebagai kakak, jika Kaga berusaha mengingat.

Kakak yang tidak berguna.

"Bangun kau, Akagi!" teriaknya lagi. Sambil mengangkat kedua bahu kakaknya untuk bangkit. Dan dengan malas, Akagi menurut. Bahu alkohol dari mulut sang kakak masih terasa meski tak setajam subuh tadi. Itu pun, usaha Kaga untuk memandikannya. Jika tidak?

"Kaga- _chan._ Biarkan kakakmu ini tidur sebentar lagi.. ya.. ya.."

Akagi merengek manja. Ditariknya kedua pergelangan Kaga yang mencengkeram bahunya. Tapi percuma.

"Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti kakakku? Pulang kau ke rumah suamimu."

* * *

Saat kecil, Kaga pernah meminta satu permohonan paling indah pada Tuhan. Dengan kesungguhan hati yang terdalam. Ia memandang kakaknya yang tersenyum padanya. Dalam hati, ia bergumam _"Tuhan, jika dewasa nanti, aku tak mau berpisah dengan Akagi-_ neesan _."_

Sebagai salah satu dari bagian anggota kepolisian. Kaga harus berteguh hati dalam menjalankan prinsip kedisiplinan yang ia tanamkan dalam dirinya. Setidaknya, itulah caranya mengabdi. Tapi, meski ia tidak ingin, kenapa saat memandang Akagi, ia merasa tidak semua kejahatan bisa ia taklukkan.

Memiliki seorang kakak yang ia kenal sebagai otak besar geng mafia di Jepang.

.

Seharusnya, jika semua mata memandang ke arah Akagi saat ini, yang menikmati makan siangnya seperti seekor anjing kelaparan, tak ada yang dapat mengira ia adalah otak dibalik organisasi paling ditakuti tersebut.

Kaga hanya diam pada posisinya. Menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Sedang matanya fokus memandangi kakaknya, yang ternyata kini pun balas memandangnya.

Sekalipun ia tak percaya jika ini adalah ketua mafia, tapi Kaga masih percaya jika gadis di depannya kini adalah kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" Akagi, mengakhiri makannya dengan segelas minuman yang ia teguk sekaligus. Membuat Kaga tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Jenaka yang Kaga suarakan memang tak begitu membuat orang mengerti, oleh sebab apa gadis tampan itu tersenyum. Tapi, Akagi adalah pengecualian.

Dan untuk beberapa detik kemudian, Akagi memancing tawa Kaga keluar lebih keras, bersamaan dengan tawanya. Di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang Kaga sulap sebagai ruang tamu dalam apertemen kecilnya. Agar ada alasan bagi Akagi untuk pulang padanya.

.

Meski mereka sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah, meski Akagi telah menetap di seluruh tempat di dunia ini dalam jangka waktu yang panjang dan bergantian. Tapi, bagi Akagi, Kaga adalah rumahnya.

Dan Kaga pun sama. Meski ia selalu dibuat kesal sang kakak, selalu merasa dipermainkan, namun dengan kewarasan yang masih terkumpul, Kaga selalu menyediakan tempat bagi Akagi untuk pulang. Sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tamu, dua kursi makan yang satunya ia sisakan untuk Akagi seorang, juga sebuah sikat gigi dan handuk merah warna kesukaannya yang setiap waktu ia sediakan.

* * *

"Suamimu tak menjemputmu?"

Kaga melirik Akagi yang saat ini terlihat sedikit sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Baju yang ia kenakan subuh tadi, yang sebelumnya penuh dengan muntahan, kini telah layak pakai kembali. Berkat Kaga tentunya.

"Kakakmu ini, tidak punya suami. Kaga- _chan._ " Balasnya sambil tersenyum. Sambil meynetuh pipi Kaga dengan telunjuknya sekilas. Membuat Kaga sedikit malu karenanya.

Kaga menyamarkan rasa malunya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda jika ia akan mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Meskipun ia tidak pernah bisa.

Diam-diam, Kaga menyimpan sejuta rasa pada kakaknya. Tapi, segera ia pelajari jika semuanya tidak mungkin terjadi. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh perasaan aneh itu, dan memilih untuk menjauhi penyebabnya-Akagi. Namun Akagi tak pernah ingin mengerti, kenapa adiknya begitu ingin menghindarinya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, aku melihatmu dengan pria lain. Di sebuah hotel."

Sakit juga mengatakannya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Rumor tentang sang kakak terlalu sering ia dapati. Meskipun Akagi seorang pemimpin geng mafia, tapi seluruh dunia mengenalnya dan memujanya.

Akagi, terhenti. Dipandangnya adiknya yang kini memilih duduk di tepi ranjang. Sejak tadi rupanya ia sudah memandangi Akagi yang sedang mempercantik dirinya di depan cermin.

Cantik. Akagi selalu menjadi wanita paling cantik di hadapannya.

"Tidak boleh, Kaga- _chan?_ " tanyanya. Sambil meletakkan _lipstick_ yang baru ia kenakan di atas nakas. Dan kini melangkah ke arah Kaga, tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan bilang, kau tidak pernah?"

Hal yang paling suka Akagi lakukan adalah ini, menggodai Kaga yang jelas-jelas tidak suka dengan godaan sang kakak yang membuat ia merasa tak mampu menahan hasratnya.

"Tidak pernah apa? B-bodoh!" elaknya malu-malu. Jelas saja tidak pernah.

Sejak kecil, Kaga dan Akagi itu sangat berbeda. Jika Akagi dikenal sebagai seorang primadona yang dieluk-elukan jutaan pria. Maka Kaga adalah seorang pengawal yang selalu setia menjaganya

"Kaga _-chan_ ku yang imut. Kakak merasa bersalah padamu."

Akagi menahan tawanya penuh usaha. Adiknya sematawayang ini masih perawan ternyata. Membuat Kaga jengkel. Ditepisnya tangan Akagi yang mengusap puncak kepalanya. Merasa tidak senang saat harga dirinya dipermalukan.

"Cepat pergi. Jangan kembali lagi."

Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Kaga sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Kaga tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Rasa kehilangan disaat-saat sang kakak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Padahal, jika Kaga mau mengakuinya, meminta Akagi untuk tinggal bersamanya adalah perkara yang mudah. Akagi adalah kakaknya, satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Begitupun Akagi. Bukankah begitu?

Akagi beranjak pergi, tanpa Kaga yang hanya memandangnya dari atas; beranda. Sedihpun tidak, tersenyum apalagi. Meski Akagi melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat, tetap saja Kaga tak meresponnya.

 _"_ _Tuhan, aku sudah dewasa, apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersama dengannya?"_

* * *

Rutinitas pagi yang membuat Kaga selalu rindu dengan kenikmatan secangkir kopi dengan campuran krim susu sekaligus cara ia menikmatinya seperti pagi itu. Jika bisa menambahkan, sekalian dengan pandangan seorang gadis yang masih terlelap nyenyak di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Tapi sepertinya hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan ia jalani lagi. Pagi itu telah berbeda dengan pagi-pagi yang sudah ia lewati beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Bukan secangkir kopi susu hangat yang kini ada didalam genggaman tangannya. Tapi setangkai bunga yang selalu ia hadiahkan di atas batu bertuliskan nama kakaknya, Akagi.

Suara-suara televisi pagi hari, berganti dengan suara percikan air yang menghantam bebatuan di bawah jurang. Tempat di mana Akagi ia istirahatkan.

Kaga tidak pernah bisa lupa, seberapa indah senyum kakaknya. Jika sedang meledeknya, menggodanya ataupun membuatnya sengaja marah.

Bagaimana bisa Kaga lupa, dengan rentetan tangis tiap malam yang Akagi selipkan di telinganya. Juga uraian airmata yang membasahi bahunya, punggungnya, kadang dadanya. Yang Kaga bisa lakukan hanya mendekap Akagi dalam sesaknya.

Juga, bagaimana bisa Kaga lupa dengan gaya makan anjing kelaparan yang Akagi selalu perlihatkan padanya. Primadona apanya? Akagi hanya seorang gadis yang tak tahu malu.

"Bukankah begitu _nee-san_?"

Kaga tak lagi bisa menahan sebulir airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Hanya itu yang sanggup ia tunjukkan untuk mewakili seberapa dalam rasa kehilangannya. Rasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat dalam. Kakak yang menyebalkan, meskipun begitu, Kaga sangat menyayanginya.

"Tuhan, aku masih bisa bersama dengan Akagi- _neesan_ 'kan?"

Kaga menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

[f-i-n]

.

.

* * *

 _"_ _Ada baku tembak di distrik utara-"_

 _"_ _Segerombolan mafia merampok sebuah bank-"_

 _"_ _Diduga, ini bersangkutpautan dengan masalah pribadi-"_

 _Kaga meraih ponselnya dengan cepat. Orang yang paling ia khawatirkan, adalah Akagi. Dua panggilan darinya terlewat. Dicobanya untuk menghubungi sekali lagi, dan berhasil._

 _"_ _Nee-san. Kau ada dimana? Kau sudah tahu kan? Ada baku tembak di-"_

 _"_ _Hei Kaga-chan. Kakakmu baik-baik saja."_

 _Suara yang Kaga rindukan. Setidaknya ia lega. Kakaknya baik-baik saja._

 _"_ _Kami akan ke sana, jangan bertindak gegabah. Bukankah sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Jangan beraksi jika tidak didampingi oleh pihak kepolisian."_

 _Kaga melangkah cepat mengikuti barisan berikade yang akan dikirim ke tempat kejadian. Menjadi pihak penengah antara gerombolan tersangka dan gerombolan pimpinan Akagi yang menjadi rekan bagi pihak kepolisian._

 _"_ _Tidak perlu datang adikku sayang. Kakakmu ini masih bisa menghadapi mereka." diakhir kalimat, Kaga mendengar ada suara tawa yang begitu ia rindukan. Kakak yang paling ia sayangi._

 _"_ _Ini tugasku, nee-san." bisik Kaga lembut, yang tanpa sadar telah meneteskan airmatanya. Entah itu pertanda atau hanya rasa rindunya. Kaga tidak pernah tahu jawabannya. Sebutan yang sebelumnya tak pernah lagi ia arahkan ke sang kakak, kini terdengar begitu manis dipendengaran Akagi._

 _"_ _Sejujurnya, aku rindu kau memanggiku begitu." serunya. "Aku akan pulang. Buatkan makan malam yang paling lezat untuk kita berdua. Agar kau ingat, hari ini ulang tahunku."_

 _Kaga mengangkat kepalanya, kenapa rasanya suara Akagi begitu jauh dari jiwanya. Kenapa rasanya, ia ingin mendekap sang kakak saat ini juga. Ini hari ulangtahun Akagi, tak usah diingatkan, sejak bangun tadi, Kaga sudah merencanakan kejutan._

 _"_ _Ya, Kaga-mu akan menunggu di rumah malam ini. Aku berjanji."_

 _Akagi menutup ponselnya. Didapatinya beberapa sandera sudah dikembalikan satu persatu oleh pihak musuh. Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan bisa pulang malam ini. Menemui Kaga, adik kesayangannya._

 _"_ _Akagi-sama. Itu sandera terakhir!" rekannya memberi kode bagi Akagi untuk menyambut sandera terakhir. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari. Saat itulah musuh mengecoh mereka._

 _Akagi tak sempat memberi perintah untuk mundur saat sebuah serangan diarahkan pada seluruh anak buahnya. Dan tanpa ia duga, sang sandera yang ia selamatkan meledak di..._

 _._

 _"_ _Mereka menggunakan bom! Seluruh gedung runtuh tak bersisa. Cepat!"_

 _Seakan tak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah, kaki Kaga terhenti seketika._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi?!"_

 _"_ _Lapor! Ada bom yang meledak tujuh belas menit yang lalu. Dilaporkan seluruh orang yang berada di dalam gedung tertimpah reruntuhan."_

 _Kaga ingin menangis._

 _"_ _Lapor! Beberapa mayat sudah berhasil dikeluarkan."_

 _Kaga ingin meraung._

 _"_ _Akagi-sama dan yang lainnya tidak ditemukan."_

 _"_ _Ada pecahan daging yang di duga milik beberapa orang."_

 _._

 _._

"Tuhan, aku ingin bersama kakak."

.

Untuk Akagi :

 _Jika kau mampu melihat dari tempatmu berada, lihatlah aku. Kaga._

 _Seseorang yang bodoh, karena telah menyayangimu lebih dari apapun._

 _Dan jika saat ini kau sedang bersama dengan Tuhan, sampaikan pada-Nya. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bersamamu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu._

 _Dan menunggu kesiapanmu._

.

.

.

* * *

NB : Gak tahu. Sebenarnya tadi gak mau gini. Bohong! Sebenarnya tadi mau buat adegan senggamanya. Tapi mungkin di chap spesial aja (kalau ada.)

Sebenarnya tadi gak mau gini loh. sungguh.


End file.
